prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Parker
| image = Karen.png | caption = | aka = | rank = | faction = Gentek/Blackwatch | health = | weapons = | actor = Vanessa Marshall }} A GENTEK researcher, Karen Parker is Alex's ex-girlfriend prior to his incident. Biography Karen Parker was born January 1st, 1976. She was hired by Gentek special projects on February 1st, 2002, and achieved a doctorate in genetics from Rutgers University, July 2nd, 2003. She worked in the genotyping department during her career in Gentek, and reported directly to Director McMullen . She used to be romantically involved with Alex Mercer, though at the start of the game she is an ex-girlfriend. Before the start of the game, she was detained and transferred to Base Six Charlie Alpha One, where she was recruited (forced) by McMullen to help Blackwatch against Alex Mercer (ZEUS). In-game Karen helps Alex near the beginning of the game, promising to find a cure to his disease for Alex, but it is revealed that she was working for Blackwatch and disappears after Alex becomes aware of this. After consuming all scientists in military consume events, her location is revealed and a short cut-scene in which Alex takes the form of a Blackwatch soldier and advises Karen that Alex is in the vicinity of the building. When both the Blackwatch soldier and Karen Parker are in the lift, it pulls to a halt, and Karen panics, saying "He's in the building!" Proceeding this, the Blackwatch soldier morphs back into Alex and whispers to Karen "I know." The scene then fades away. It is strongly implied that Alex has consumed/killed Karen, though the idea of consuming is not backed up. Alternately, he could've simply killed her without consumption. Confrontation *'Blackwatch Soldier:' We've been compromised. Mercer knows you're on the payroll. we're evacuating. *'Karen Parker:' Oh, Jesus. :They enter an elevator. *'Karen Parker:' You know what he can do?! Oh, goddammit.He'll kill me. :The elevator abruptly stops. *'Karen Parker:' Oh, my God. Oh my God, he's here. He's in the building. *gasps* :*Mercer reveals himself* *'Alex Mercer:' I know. Karen's fate, according to Ken Rosman, will be revealed in Prototype 2. Trivia *After the confrontation, Karen is not accessible as the Disguise power. :*Also note that Karen is not in the web of intrigue target's list, which means Alex wouldn't gain a memory. *It is stated in a Web of Intrigue node that Karen Parker was born in January, 1976. Thus while it would appear that she is 33 years of age during which the game takes place (2009), Prima Guides, as well as the official PROTOTYPE website states that Karen is actually 27 years of age. It is believed that the WOI node was an early development script that wasn't changed before the game's final release years later, and that Karen's actual DOB is later. Gallery Karen Parker 1.jpg|Karen and Alex Mercer. Karen Parker 2.JPG|Karen as Mercer remembered her. Karen Parker 5.JPG|Mercer requesting Karen's help. Karen Parker 6.JPG|Karen suggesting to collect more samples for the supposed cure. Mercer and Karen 3.png|Karen confronted by Mercer, for her betrayal. karen-parker-foto.jpg|Karen, in shock of knowing that Alex is still alive. Category:Blackwatch characters Category:Prototype Characters